Full Nordic Panic!
by Scarlet as a Ground Cherry
Summary: A Hetalia fangirl who is accepted into Gakuen Hetalia, you forget to board a dorm...and end up sharing a dorm with the Nordics! With lots of embarrassment and awesome teachers to back you up, maybe you'll get through the year? NordicsxReader or more, NordicsxFangirl!Reader Includes Ladonia and Sealand. T for some suggestiveness.
1. Chapter 1: The Interrupting Puffin?

Chapter 1: The Interrupting Kawaii Puffin!

No way! You couldn't believe it. You'd actually been asked to attend Gakuen Hetalia, the exact school where all the awesome countries really were! You were probably one of the luckiest fangirls in the world, next to maybe that Jessica girl who was definitely the biggest fangirl ever. But back to business.

You hastily opened the envelope in front of you, hoping you would get a really great schedule. You read it aloud, a bit tense for what your year should be like. After all, a schedule usually determined how good a school year was.

* * *

"To (Name),

Well, it seems like you've been accepted into our special school, Gakuen Hetalia. This will be your schedule for the first semester.

History [World Civilizations] ; Room 6 ; Ancient Rome

Physical Education [Fall] ; Locker Room ; Switzerland

Language Arts ; Room 15; England

Leadership [Fall] ; Central Plaza ; Germania

Statistics and Probability ; Room 43 ; China

Science [Biology] ; Room 31 ; Prussia

Your vice principal this year will be Greece. Shortly, you will receive a phone call to discuss your schooling.

We hope you have a good year.

Sincerely,

Principal Germania."

* * *

You tried to keep yourself from squealing a bit from glee. This year's schedule seemed pretty good—though you weren't too sure what Leadership was like. But hey! You had _Britain_ and _Prussia_ and _Switzerland_ as your teachers! They were so handsome and funny sometimes and you figured classes would definitely be interesting.

Excited already, you flopped onto your bed, hugging your stuffed Mr. Puffin (a "defected" one you bought, without a white chest, but you totally fell in love with it and sewed on a cute red bow to make it look like Mr. Puffin), and tried to silently fangirl about everything.

Honestly, you _did_ love all the countries but your definite favorites were the Nordics! Those sexy countries. Finland was so cheerful and cute; Sweden was so kind and helpful; Iceland was so thoughtful and quiet; Denmark was—well, _Denmark, _but you loved him anyway; and Norway was so mysterious and magical! You couldn't _wait_ to meet them in person sometime.

Thinking on that again, you were probably (maybe) lucky that you were the type of fangirl that was calm on the outside and a crazy loving person on the inside. And the countries were so—

"KAWAII PAFIN!" The almost-screech interrupted your thought and promptly disturbed any thoughts you had. Obviously, your cell phone's ringtone was "_With Love From Iceland_" (though you really wanted "_Always With You…Nordic Five!_" to come out so it would be your new one), and you picked the best part of the song. It never failed to let you pick up the phone instantly.

It was Germania! Smiling, you answered, "Hello?" out of politeness.

"Oh, _hallo,_ (Name)." Germania's deep voice greeted you. "Seeing as your tone seems calm, I presume you received the letter with your schedule. Calling to inform you that school should begin on—_stop it, Rome—_school should begin on (one week from the nearest Monday). Alright? Okay. Questions before I continue?"

A small chuckle escaped your lips as you figured Ancient Rome was bothering Germania again. Those two just _clicked_ together. You replied with 'no'. Your new principal continued.

"Right then. You must have had your living quarters accommodated for—Rome, _really!_—and you may bring however many belongings you need, as long as it doesn't exceed four suitcases. Rules shall be discussed on the first day of school. You are free to take a look around the school and settle in your dorm starting today. Have a good day."

The cell phone gave another "_OY, OY! PAFIN!"_ and ended the call.

It took you a moment before you realized you hadn't taken a dorm room yet, even though you were accepted into the school two weeks ago! You'd probably spent too much time fangirling again, you semi-scolded yourself. Then you freaked out for about a minute.

Once you regained your sensibility, you spent about two hours packing shirts and a dress—and definitely your stuffed Mr. Puffin—and hopped on the closest bus to Gakuen Hetalia with your parents' permission.

In twenty minutes you arrived at the school. One look and you immediately liked the design.

An open blue gate was the entrance, with the words "Gakuen Hetalia" imprinted in turquoise blue on a larger stone plaque off to the right of the gate. There was a fork in the road as you stepped in, with a map and a sign:

"Left: Classrooms. Right: Dorms."

No-brainer. Your headed for the dorms—maybe there was a spare room for the smaller country groups. You took the path on the right, took another right, and walked straight, arriving at a dorm. Instantly you guessed its inhabitants.

Like most dorms, many things were painted on the glass windows—fish, licorice, butter, coffee, a beer mug, and a dog. A sign was in front, which zoomed in on a certain part of the European map, highlighting the countries that were living in the dorm with their flags' colors.

Heart pounding, you pushed open the door after checking to see if visitors were allowed (a sign in semi-neat handwriting read, "Yes, come on in, snacks appreciated," with a picture of coffee and a licorice stick).

On your right was a large room, like a entertainment room or something—there was a piano, a table, and small TV in one corner, while a desk was in another. The corner closest to you had a mini-kitchen with one pot, one pan, one stove, a microwave oven, and a toaster next to some common kitchen utensils.

If you stared straight ahead, down the hall, doors were lined up and decorated, showing who was in what room. You stopped at the second room—just out of random—and was about to knock when the door burst open, and someone crashed into you!

* * *

**Author's Note (A/N):**

**Hi. This is my first story on FanFiction. Hope you guys like it. I've had this idea for awhile, actually, since February or so, but I never put my mind into actually writing it.  
**

**So, this is a Nordics/Reader story. The story ought to end when you find yourself dating or married to one of the Nordics...yeah. I've got a foggy idea of who you'll end up with, but I'd like to hear the readers' opinions too. The Nordics this time include Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, Ladonia, and Sealand. Their ages have been altered, however. In this story, you're 15 or so-a sophomore in high school terms. Sealand and Ladonia are 14; Norway, Denmark, and Iceland are 15; Finland and Sweden are 16. I'll be putting up some pictures on my DeviantArt account [ StarberryMoonduskZor ] as a bit of a quick guide to the layout of the school.  
**

**Now for the chapter! Who do you think crashed into you? [ Actually, if you looked at the Nordics' dorm layout picture, it would be spoiled. ] I'm hoping to make the chapters longer later on. Please read and review. I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong.  
**

**-Translations-  
**

**_kawaii pafin _- Japanese for _cute puffin_ [part of the song "_With Love From Iceland" _]  
**

**_oy, oy, pafin_ - Japanese for _hey, hey, puffin_  
**

**_hallo - _German for _hello_  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A Scandinavian Introduction!

Chapter Two: A Scandinavian Introduction!

You tripped and let go of your suitcase, and took about two seconds to quickly figure out who you bumped into—silver hair, violet eyes, puffin, had to be Iceland. As a result from the crash the two of you tumbled to the ground. _Ow, that hurt a lot!_ You thought.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Iceland cried out, "are you hurt?"

You were about to respond and move away when the door adjacent to the room Iceland came out of opened in a flurry and a blonde with a curl and dark eyes (definitely Norway) suck his head out and called, "Ice, what was that I heard?" He cast a glance at the floor and where the two of you were and commented, "Is that the girl who's supposed to be transferring? Are you already making a move on her? That was quick."

A red blush spread on Iceland's face and he replied hurriedly, "N-no! Of course not! It was just an accident…" He hastily moved off of you, both of you embarrassed, and shot a look at his 'brother' for suggesting such a thing. You were definitely glad he'd moved; it was super shocking to be in that kind of position first thing into the school!

Your face was way more flushed than the Icelander's as you moved away from the spot you two had crashed into each other and fell. Rejoining your two suitcases together, you stood up and brushed yourself off, while Iceland began to do that same, still looking at Norway awkwardly.

Honestly, once you regained your composure and all, you had to hold back the urge to run up and glomp the two countries. They were totally your dream boyfriends or something, at least in your mind, and you actually _had_ dreamed about that a few times…though you'd _never _admit it.

Norway turned his head to look at you and said, "So…are you the person who Germania announced was transferring to our school? You don't seem like a country."

You nodded. "Yup! Well, I'm not a country. I'm not really sure how I got to go to school here anyway! I'm just really glad that I can go to school with all the s—" –you stopped yourself from saying _sexy_ because you totally didn't want Norway to get the wrong image, and tried to replace it—"—a-all the really great countries! By the way, I'm (Name). (Full Name)." You hoped you weren't babbling too much.

"Hm," was Norway's only reply. Iceland took this moment to ease his way into the conversation and asked, "So, (Name), where are you staying? Which dorm?"

You flushed a little because saying so might sound a little stupid in the midst of the two brothers, and replied, "Um…well, I was really excited about going to this school, and busy with other things, that I hadn't had time to find a dorm to stay in…" You looked down at the floor a little, worried what they might think of you.

"Oh. Well, I'm in a room by myself, you know," Iceland replied, "and I wouldn't mind sharing a room with you, (Name)." He blushed a little at saying this and hoped you didn't take it the wrong way…though it's not like he thought you weren't attractive, really.

"R-really? You'd let me share a room with you?" You brightened and smiled at him. "I'd love to, as long as the others don't mind." With that, you glanced at Norway, who had been listening in on the whole conversation but hadn't said anything.

Norway gave it about half a minute of thought before telling you, "I don't see too much of a problem. Maybe you can even persuade him to call me 'onii-chan' as a little favor."

"H-Hey! There's no way I'd do that again!" Iceland cried indignantly, then let the two of you continue.

You tried to hold back a bit of a snicker as you realized Norway was still set on Iceland calling him big brother. "So...Norway, you've said it's fine, but what about the others? Since you and Iceland are here, I'd suppose Denmark, Finland, and Sweden are too."

The Norwegian mumbled something you couldn't hear very clearly, or maybe it was another language; you figured either he was saying something in his language or talking to his trolls. He then looked at you and Iceland, and nodded. "Well, it doesn't look like the trolls disagree, and I'm the assistant R.A in this dorm, so the arrangement looks fine to me. I'm sure Sweden would agree, he's a softie."

You were so relieved at that moment that you'd gotten a room (and with a Nordic to boot!) that you just ran up and threw your arms around Norway, hugging him in happiness.

The Nordic spoke in surprise, his face showing emotion for once. "What—" he started, almost a bit angry for the random hug. Then you realized what you were doing and let go of him, your face flushing. "Aaah! I'm sorry!" You tried to apologize. "I was just so happy, and…" _You're so adorable and handsome and everything_, you wanted to add, but didn't think he'd respond in a very good way.

Norway mumbled something to himself and backed off a little. "Er, anyway, have a good stay in your room. Iceland can show you there. Come on, Ice." He turned and returned to his room, a small blush on his face as he prodded the sleeping Denmark awake and talked to his trolls.

"Well…" Iceland semi-commented, feeling awkward. "I'll lead you to my room then, (Name)." He took hold of your hand and the two of you walked into his room, your other hand pulling the suitcase of belongings you brought.

"This is my room," Iceland introduced as you came in. "It's a bit messy," he confessed, but you thought it was way neater than your room.

The wall was a beige color, and the two sides of the room were pretty much symmetrical save for whatever Iceland had put on his side. Each side of the room had a bed with blue sheets, a small wooden closet with two drawers, and a wood-colored desk. On top of the desks was a bookcase with two shelves in the corner. There was a chair at each desk.

On Iceland's side of the room, the bed was covered with a fluffy blanket in the colors of his flag; red, white, and blue. A stuffed penguin and puffin sat on the bed—or was the 'stuffed' puffin actually Mr. Puffin himself? You'd check that out later. His desk had a pencil and two pens on it, along with some paper, probably college ruled. The bookshelf had five books; one had a blue cover, two had a red cover, and the other three were a range of whitish-orange to a light tan-like brown. Under the bed was a school bag; green with three pockets. There were also some playing cards and other little things under the bed that you couldn't recognize immediately.

"Wow…your room is really nice!" You smiled at him with the compliment. He gave a shy smile back.

"You can settle down all your things over there, and make yourself comfortable," Iceland explained, walking over to his side of the room, which was on the left. He picked up the supposedly stuffed puffin and told it, "You know, you were actually quiet for—"

"What? No! I totally wasn't being quiet! You were just lucky I was taking a nap!" The, er, stuffed puffin squawked and flapped its wings. By then you pretty much knew that the puffin was _Mr._ Puffin. He was so much cuter than you actually thought!

Once you put down your suitcase under the bed you couldn't resist the urge to give the puffin a hug (though you know he wouldn't like it), and made your way over to Iceland, who was putting the puffin down, and picked it up, giving it a big hug. Mr. Puffin was really fluffy, or maybe it was just that he wasn't that comfortable and shuffled around with his wings a bit, since you were sort of squishing him.

"Hey, hey!" Mr. Puffin ruffled his wings and pointed one at Iceland. "See, I'm so freakin' cute, I'm getting hugged! Take that!"

The Icelander's face was almost as expressionless as Norway and he just ignored the puffin and turned away to go read a book.

Mr. Puffin finally managed to fly out of your hug and go sit on Iceland's shoulder and chatter to him about random things, but it was mostly self-centric. You stopped listening as you unzipped your suitcase open and started to arrange everything on bed, almost too excited again to do much. But one thing the puffin said caught your ears for sure.

"Hey, Ice! What if she told me, 'Ivan to go on a date with the puffin!' Remember that from a long time ago?"

Iceland just muttered something to himself and sighed. You weren't sure if you were supposed to be smiling at that or yelling at the puffin for joking like that.

This year was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note Time!**

**Sorry this chapter was a little wordy and maybe even a little uneventful. I'd just like to work out the plot and not rush everything. The chapter's longer this time, but not by too much. Ehe. I'm bad at cliffhangers. By the way, the 'Ivan to go on a date with the puffin' is from "_With Love From Iceland"_ for those who didn't recognize it/didn't read the english translation of the song.  
**

**Translations-  
**

**_onii-chan_ - Japanese honorific for _big brother_  
**

**On the chapter-  
**

**So, you've found a dorm, and seems like you've made friends with Mr. Puffin and the two brothers Iceland and Norway! I'm wondering if I should introduce Denmark, Finland, Sweden, Sealand, and Ladonia in the next chapter, or more just let you meet them when school starts, or even just during lunch or dinner. **

**I was also thinking about having a semi-poll on who you think you're going to/want to end up being with. You can just put a sort of vote in a review, and you can vote for three people. That makes sense, right?  
**

******Don't think I missed anything.** Alright, please read and review, and thanks for looking!~  


**EDIT: Since Otaku Overlord brought it up, it's true that Sweden is homosexual for Finland, so it's not really like you can end up with one of the two, I guess. It was my mistake for overlooking that! I hope I can insert some SuFin, too, during the story plot. :  
**


End file.
